


Как в первый раз

by AoFuta_SW_2017



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoFuta_SW_2017/pseuds/AoFuta_SW_2017
Summary: — Хочу как в первый раз, — хрипло шепчет Футакучи, оторвавшись от губ Аонэ, — по-грубому, без лишних нежностей и соплей.





	

Они сидят в комнате Футакучи, прислонившись спинами к кровати, и молчат. Довольно долго, непозволительно долго, по меркам самого Футакучи, но нарушать уютную тишину совсем не хочется. Аонэ крепко сжимает его руку в своей, отстраненно вглядываясь в работающий телевизор, звук которого они зачем-то свели на нет. Ладонь Футакучи давно вспотела, а переплетенные пальцы начинают ныть, но мысли расцепить и высвободить их не приходит. Ему нравится чувствовать тепло Аонэ вокруг себя, его силу и уверенность, его упрямое желание быть всегда как можно ближе к Футакучи.

— Хочешь арбуз? — тихо спрашивает он, коснувшись коротким поцелуем плеча Аонэ.

Аонэ качает головой и пристально смотрит на Футакучи, а затем тянется свободной рукой к его лицу. Ладонью накрывает щеку, большим пальцем поочередно очерчивает сначала верхнюю, затем нижнюю губу. Футакучи глубоко вздыхает и прикрывает глаза.

Почему-то вспоминается то время, когда они с Аонэ еще не были парой, но уже тогда Футакучи изводил его мелкими провокациями, засыпая на его коленях после тренировки или отыгранного матча. Иногда это получалось осознанно, иногда нет, но каждый раз, когда он наблюдал за растерянным взглядом Аонэ, Футакучи становилось приятно. Особенно приятно было видеть чуть покрасневшие от смущения щеки и устремленный в сторону взгляд после его дружеских объятий и двусмысленных фраз. Уже тогда Футакучи знал, что нравится Аонэ больше, чем просто сокомандник или даже друг. Аонэ его хотел, и это сильно возбуждало самого Футакучи, подстегивая двигаться и провоцировать дальше. Аонэ сорвался после очередного небрежно брошенного Футакучи «Приятно было чувствовать тебя сегодня рядом» и легкого касания пальцев к его руке. Грубо толкнув в пустую кабинку туалета, Аонэ сухо целовал его, задирая форменную футболку до самых подмышек. Футакучи помнит, как жарко и восторженно было ощущать чужие руки на груди, пояснице, ягодицах, его прерывистое дыхание, когда Аонэ проталкивался пальцами в него, не прекращая целовать. Как резко трахал его ими, быстро двигая ладонью по члену, проникая глубже и разгоняя по телу волны удовольствия. Как после оргазма Футакучи стоял перед ним на коленях и брал в рот, мокро насаживаясь до самого основания, как пальцы Аонэ удерживали его голову и не позволяли отстраниться, даже когда Футакучи давился.

Футакучи облизывается, выныривая из воспоминаний, и трется щекой о плечо Аонэ. Приподнимается на коленях, перекидывает ногу через бедра и нависает над самым лицом, опираясь руками о край кровати. Аонэ тянется к нему за поцелуем, чуть прикрыв глаза. Его широкие ладони жарко проходятся по спине Футакучи и останавливаются на ягодицах, чуть давят на них, заставляя сесть к себе на бедра. Футакучи медлит с поцелуем, прижимаясь к его разгоряченному телу плотнее, и трется пахом о его член. В ушах гулко стучит кровь, мысли рассеиваются, как дым от ветра, оставляя после себя нестерпимое желание поскорее потрахаться. Дыхание Аонэ обжигает губы, а ладони нетерпеливо гладят тело, растирая и согревая и без того горячую кожу. Голова кружится, перед глазами все расплывается. Хочется прижаться к нему теснее и дышать его теплом, с удовольствием ощущая силу его стальных объятий на себе. Футакучи осторожно касается губами его рта, чуть мазнув кончиком языка по зубам, а затем проникает им глубже, с удовольствием вбирая в себя тихий стон Аонэ. Возбуждение накрывает горячей волной, заставляя сосредоточится на разгоряченном теле под собой, вздрагивающем от его нетерпеливых прикосновений и влажных поцелуев.

— Хочу как в первый раз, — хрипло шепчет Футакучи, оторвавшись от губ Аонэ, — по-грубому, без лишних нежностей и соплей.

Аонэ хмурится, явно собираясь отказать, но Футакучи быстро его целует и шепчет в самое ухо:

— Пожалуйста. Тебе ведь тоже это нравится. — Он проходится губами по его шее. — Когда я кричу под тобой и прошу не останавливаться. — Руки нащупывают ремень и ловко справляются с ним. — Когда ты мне дрочишь, пока трахаешь. Мне не будет больно, я обещаю.

Он проводит носом по его щеке, с удовольствием отмечая, что решимость Аонэ сильно убавляется, уступая место похоти.

— Пожалуйста, — снова повторяет он более жалобно, прекрасно понимая, что это станет последней каплей.

Аонэ рывком опрокидывает его на спину, нависая сверху, и подминает под себя, всасывая в себя кожу на шее. Футакучи громко стонет, подставляясь под губы, и тянет его к себе, плотнее прижимаясь. Аонэ сильный, горячий и твердый, заменяет губы зубами. Шею под его ртом приятно жжет, и пальцы, уверенно забирающиеся под резинку его домашних штанов, заставляют нетерпеливо ерзать и подставляться под прикосновения. Выпускать Аонэ из объятий не хочется, но стянуть с него одежду, да и раздеться самому было бы очень неплохо.

— Снимай, — он дергает за край его футболки, а затем отстраняется, стаскивая свою через голову. Со штанами все выходит сложнее, но после пары неловких движений они также отброшены в сторону. Аонэ возится со своей одеждой дольше, да и джинсы с него приходится стаскивать им обоим. Футакучи это веселит и заводит еще сильнее. Вид разгоряченного и возбужденного Аонэ, с покрасневшими щеками и сосредоточенным взглядом, его движения, его прикосновения и ласки сбивают дыхание, и он стонет до хрипоты, наслаждаясь этим. Приятно, до чего же приятно чувствовать его широкие ладони на своей спине, уверенно двигающихся вдоль по позвоночнику к самым ягодицам, по-собственнически мнущие их и притягивающие ближе. Футакучи раздвигает колени шире и начинает двигать бедрами, срывая с губ Аонэ глухие стоны.

— Давай я развернусь, — горячо выдыхает Футакучи. Голова кружится от возбуждения и отказывается связно мыслить. Так горячо и так немыслимо приятно прогибаться под него, подстраиваясь под выбранный им ритм, когда откровенные поцелуи заставляют теряться в наслаждении. Аонэ коротко кивает его словам, но ослаблять хватку не собирается. Приходится выворачиваться в его объятиях, изгибаться, стараясь встать поудобнее. Ему нравится настойчивость Аонэ, его нежелание без необходимости отпускать Футакучи, его сила и подавляющая уверенность. Аонэ снова кусает его шею, плечо и до боли в ребрах стискивает руки. Футакучи задыхается и жалобно стонет. Его руки дрожат от напряжения и навалившегося сверху Аонэ, а загривок саднит от укусов. Он хочет чувствовать Аонэ внутри себя, его резкие движения, хочет слышать тяжелые стоны и неровное дыхание.

— Где? — коротко спрашивает Аонэ и широко проводит языком от шеи к уху.

— Где-то под кроватью, — едва выдыхает Футакучи.

Аонэ давит ему на плечо, заставляя упереться грудью в пол и оттопырить задницу, запускает пальцы в волосы, чуть оттягивает их назад, а затем гладит по спине, добираясь до ягодиц.

— Лежи так.

Внутри все сворачивается в тугой ком, и Футакучи сильно прикусывает губы, чтобы не застонать в голос. Все это так откровенно и так хорошо, что хочется скулить от напряжения.

— Ага, — тихо соглашается он, пытаясь угадать движения Аонэ по звукам. Он возвращается почти сразу и снова гладит его бедра, проводит пальцами по промежности и с щелчком открывает крышку тюбика. Скользкие от смазки пальцы быстро очерчивают окружность ануса и давят внутрь. Футакучи стонет, уткнувшись щекой в пол, а затем тянется ладонями к заднице и разводит ягодицы в стороны. Глухой и прерывистый звук голоса Аонэ нельзя спутать ни с чем, полустон-полурык, будто он давится воздухом и пытается отдышаться. Это заводит еще сильнее, заставляя Футакучи терять голову окончательно. Он раздвигает ноги шире и прогибается в пояснице сильнее, а затем просовывает палец в себя, оттягивая мышцы. Аонэ льет еще смазки, и водить рукой становится легче. Его движения нетерпеливые и жаркие, они прошивают тело горячим удовольствием, принуждая стонать громче. Аонэ втискивает второй палец и быстро водит уже двумя, проталкивая до самого основания.

— Хватит, — Футакучи нетерпеливо ерзает на месте. Аонэ вытаскивает пальцы, грубо сминает ягодицу и снова льет смазку, размазывая ее по промежности. Футакучи только фыркает и двигает бедрами назад, подгоняя и подначивая. Аонэ входит в него осторожно, до самого конца, обхватывает руками вокруг живота и тянет к себе. Футакучи охотно поддается, приподнимаясь на руках, и с удовольствием жмется к его груди спиной. Ему жарко, влажные пряди волос неприятно липнут к лицу, и тело реагирует на каждый вздох, каждое движение, отзываясь щемящей нежностью где-то внутри груди. Аонэ трахает его размашисто и глубоко, отрывисто и влажно выдыхая ему в спину. Горячий и напористый, он сосредотачивает всего Футакучи на своих сильных руках, железной хваткой удерживающих на месте, на ладони, быстро водящей по его члену. Сознание пульсирует разноцветными лампочками, реагируя на движения Аонэ вспышками ярких красок, которые выплескиваются наружу ослепительным оргазмом.

Очертания комнаты становятся четкими лишь спустя несколько минут. Сознание — блаженно опустошенное, тело уставшее и расслабленное. Шею сладко жжет от поцелуев и укусов Аонэ, колени саднят, а сверху ощущается приятная тяжесть.

— Пойдем в кровать?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Футакучи лениво перебирается в прохладную постель, со вздохом удовлетворения растягиваясь на ней. Аонэ осторожно его целует и ложится рядом, прикасается к шее, кончиками пальцев очерчивая следы укусов, и хмурится.

 

— Перестань, — быстро поняв, о чем именно думает, а возможно и сожалеет Аонэ, говорит Футакучи, — было офигенно круто.

Он ловит его ладонь и кладет себе на бедро, а затем подползает ближе, лбом утыкаясь ему в грудь.

— Надо будет как-нибудь повторить.


End file.
